Not Like That
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: It all started out as a bet. He thought he could be a friend to her to win some bet. She thought he actually cared. What happens when the friendhsip blossums into something more? What happens when she finds out? Troypay, Chaylor, Jelsi. Troyella at first.
1. Chap 1: The bet

Hey! Ok so this is a story I came up with. It is Troypay because I'm a huge Troypay/Zashley fan. I do not own High School Musical.

Sharpay walked down the halls of East High with her brother Ryan following behind. She had her pink sidekick phone in one hand and her other one was laid gently by her side. She was on her way to her locker. Of course on the way there she glanced at her crush- Troy Bolton. She became angry when she saw Gabriella show up, but she just glared and kept walking.

"So Shar are we going to work on the musical in the auditorium during free period?" Ryan asked as she opened her locker.

"Duh." she answered simply and checked her make up and hair.

"Don't worry you're still just as ugly as yesterday." Chad Danforth smirked as he walked by. All the cheerleaders and other basketball players laughed. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances and decided to stay out of this argument. Sharpay turned to him and glared at him.

"Listen hair boy, why don't you go and fling the basketballs around and let me be or so help you god." she threatened with anger in her eyes and written all over her face.

"Oh no the ice princess is going to hurt me." he laughed and rolled his eyes. She walked closer to him and he stopped

"Why did you stop?" Sharpay asked sarcastically and kept walking closer. She smirked at his cowardness. He kept backing away and Ryan just watched form the sidelines. "If you ever say anything like that again I will hurt you." she turned around to walk away. "Do not doubt me Danforth." she yelled behind her and turned the corner.

"Your sister is crazy." Chad said to Ryan and turned towards the basketball team. They all had looks on their face as if they were going to laugh. "What?"

Ryan looked at him and let out a chuckle before leaving the group.

"Dude that was pathetic." Jason said and slipped his arm around Kelsi

"Yeah it was. You looked like a fool." Zeke added and began to laugh

"Oh you laugh now. Just wait until you run into her and see into her deathly eyes." he shook his head of the horrible thoughts.

"I think people should get to know her before they say anything." Troy said and looked at the group

"Good luck with that." Jason said

"Agreed. She won't let anyone near her." Gabriella said

"I bet you that you couldn't become her friend in one week's time." Chad said

"Oh please. I bet I could."

"Fine. If you lose you have to...to...run around the block dressed like a girl." Jason suggested

"A chick?" Troy asked and received glares from all the girls. "Not in a bad way." he lied

"Yes a chick."

"And if I win?" Troy cocked an eyebrow

"If you win then we'll all dress like girls and run around the block twice." Zeke said and Troy thought about it for a minute

"Deal." he said and shook hands with all the team with a grin on his face. 'This should be interesting.' he thought

So how was it? Would you like me to continue? Read and Review please! No flames!


	2. Chap 2: Harder then it seems

Thanks a lot guys!!! I'm glad you like it!!

I do not own High School Musical.

Sharpay sat in history class waiting for the bell to ring. She couldn't wait to get home and

take a nice, hot bath. Just thinking about being at home relaxing was making her smile.

She soon realized what she was doing and quickly took the smile off her face and

replaced it with a bored expression. She felt as if someone was looking at her. She turned

around and saw Troy looking at her as if he was in a daydream or something. He came

back to reality and turned away when she galred at him.

The bell finally rang and she quickly got up and left the room. She went to her locker and dropped off her books.

"Sorry about back there. I was just in a trance I guess." she heard Troy say from behind her locker. She turned around and glared at him

"Keep your beady, little eyes to yourself Bolton." she smirked and slammed her locker shut.

"Don't think I was checking you out 'Evans'." he smirked too

"That's the last thought I would ever think." she replied and with the flip of her hair she turned around and left.

Troy shook his head and headed off to basketball practice

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay arrived at her house and ran up to her room. She went into the bathroom and started a nice hot bath. As she waited for the bath to fill up she signed online. She saw that nobody was on so she signed off.

DING DONG

"Shar can you get that?" Ryan screamed from his room

"Sure since I have no life!" she sighed and roller her eyes. She got up form her desk and walked down the stairs. She opened the front door and was shocked to see Troy Bolton standing there. "What?" she hissed

"I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight." he said cutting right to the chase and she let out a little laugh

"You and me...in public?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. _'This is going to be harder than I thought'_

"Yes you and me in public. I don't know maybe we could catch a movie."

"Maybe you haven't noticed that I don't like you very much." Sharpay said

"Well maybe we can change that. We used to be close friends." he stated

"Don't bring up the past. What's done is done."

"Please Sharpay?" he begged. He looked behind her and noticed that the ceiling was leaking. She followed his gaze and lost her jaw.

"Thanks a lot Bolton." she hissed and ran up to her room. He followed quickly behind her. She opened her bathroom door and stepped inside. She went to go shut the water off but slipped and fell to the ground with a loud bang. Troy turned the water off and looked at her with a scared expression on her face. He knew what was coming next.

"Troy Bolton get your stupid, basketball playing self out of my house." she said as calmly as possible. She saw he didn't move and let all her anger out. "NOW!" she yelled and he stood still.

She stood up carefully and walked towards him with anger in her eyes.

She grabbed onto his coat and dragged him out of her room. She dragged him down the stairs and out the front door. "DON'T EVER COME BACK!" and with that said she slammed the door shut.

The Troypay will come soon! I just need to work it out a bit!! lol Read and Review please:)


	3. Chap 3: Sharpay

_**Thanks a lot!!! You're awesome!!**_

Sharpay walked into school the next day knowing that Troy was going to say something to her about the day before. She walked to her locker and saw Troy waiting for her there. She rolled her eyes and entered her combination.

"What do you want?" she asked as her locker opened up.

"I just wanted to apologize. Are you ok? You fell down yesterday with a pretty loud bang." he said and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Besides the fact that my tailbone hurts I'm fine. Now please can you leave?" she hissed and checked her make up and hair. He thought about it for a minute and smiled

"Not until you promise to hang out with me this weekend."

"When is it going to get through your little brain that I DON"T LIKE YOU!?" she yelled the last part and he backed away a little

"Well then I guess I'll have to follow you around all day long." he said with a smile on his face. She glared at him and knew she wasn't going to win. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine Bolton. Meet me at my house tomorrow at noon. Don't be late or I won't even think about going any place with you ever again." she said and slammed her locker shut. She walked towards the auditorium and Troy watched her butt shake side to side._ Damn she's fine. Wait no Troy do not even think that. That's wrong. This is the Ice Princess here. And you have Gabriella._ He heard Gabriella's voice behind him and quickly turned around before she noticed him looking at Sharpay.

"Hey how are you?" Gabriella asked after she kissed Troy.

"Oh uh...fine you?"

"Same here."

"How's the bet going Troy?" Jason asked and everyone laughed

"Yeah is it going good with the Ice Princess?" Chad laughed and he received a glare from Troy.

"It's going ok. I tried to talk to her yesterday but I was thrown out." he said and everyone laughed again. Troy rolled his eyes.

"That is hilarious!" Zeke said and clutched his stomach. It was sore from laughing so hard.

"You guys laugh now. I will win this bet. I have until next Thursday to get her to be my friend. I will make this work." he said and walked away to home room

"He's not going to make it." Gabriella said and laughed.

"He's your boyfriend. Aren't you suppose to stick with him?" Taylor asked and stood next to Chad

"Yeah but this is Sharpay we're talking about." she giggled and they all walked to home room.

"True that!" Chad said

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Today was Saturday and Sharpay was getting ready for her 'date' if you want to call it that. She couldn't figure out what to wear. She was throwing clothes around her room.

_Is this a date? Where are we going? Why am I freaking out about looking good for Bolton?_ She thought

"Whoa Shar chill out." Ryan said from her doorway and she rolled her eyes. She continued looking for.

"Ryan I have nothing to wear!" she screamed and continued roaming through her closet.

"With a closet that big? How is that possible?" Ryan joked and she didn't laugh "Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm going...out." she said and held up an outfit "Does this look ok?"

"It looks fine. Who are you going with?"

"Uh...just a friend." she lied

"Oh please Shar I know when you are lying to me."

"Fine. I'm going out with Bolton." she said. She looked at Ryan and rolled her eyes. His jaw was dropped as far as possible

"What?" he asked after a long silence

"He wouldn't leave me alone Ry." she said and found an outfit

"You still like him!"

"Eww..Ryan don't even say that."

"Oh please. You like him still."

"Ry that was a long time ago when I liked him. Please just drop it." she hissed and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He walked into his own room. Sharpay walked back out and grabbed her purse as she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey." Troy greeted her

"Let's get this done and over with Bolton." she hissed and they went out for their 'date'

_**So how was it?! I'll post the next section tonight or tomorrow! Read and Review please! Love ya 33**_


	4. Chap 4: The 'date'

_**Thanks a lot!! I love your reviews!!**_

"Where are we going?" Sharpay asked with annoyance in her voice. She hated the fact that she had to do this. Although she was also happy too- she was finally going to go on her date with Troy Bolton that he had promised her when they were 8 years old.

"_Hey Troy!" A little Sharpay said to Troy. They were at the school playground at recess._

"_Hey Sharry. Want to play tag?" he asked with a goofy grin_

"_Yeah. I love that game!" Sharpay screeched and smiled brightly_

"_I know that's why I picked it." Troy said "Not it!"_

"_Fine I'll be it." Sharpay pouted and Troy took off. She chased after him. After a little while of trying to catch him she stopped. "I can't keep up!" she said and sat down and cried. Troy walked up to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her_

"_It's ok Sharry." he said and hugged her_

"_No it's not. I'm a freak who can't run fast." she cried_

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes it is. Nobody likes me."_

"_I like you."_

"_You don't count though. You're my best friend." she said and wiped her eyes_

"_I do to count. When we get older I promise I'm going to take you out."_

"_Eww...you mean like a date?" Sharpay said and made a disgusted face_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise?" she asked and looked up at him_

_He smiled too. "I promise."_

"Did you hear me?" Troy asked which pulled Sharpay out of her daydream

"Huh?" she asked and he laughed "What Bolton?" she hissed

"I said it's a surprise. What were you thinking about anyways?" he asked as he opened the car door for her

"Oh nothing." she lied and got in the car. He got in the front seat and started the car.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" Sharpay asked as she filed her nails. Troy backed out of the parking lot and started driving

"Because I want to surprise you." he answered not taking his eyes off the road

"Yeah right. Like you want to surprise the Ice Princess." she said sarcastically

"Sharpay I know the real you and you aren't like this. Take the act off ok?" he asked which made Sharpay angry

"This isn't an act Troy. This is how I am."

"Not an act eh? You just called me by my first name for the first time in 7 years." he smiled and she thought about it

"Wow I did. I didn't even notice that I did." she said and smiled too

"I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time."

"Well things have changed since then." she said and frowned at everything that has happened between them

"Yeah things have changed. I don't like it either." he said

"Oh please. You're a popular Wildcat with the perfect little girlfriend. I'm just...I don't even know." she sighed and Troy looked over at her

"I know what you are. You are a great person. You are very talented and smart Sharpay. I miss hanging out with you."

"Whatever. I don't believe that." she said and looked out the window. It was so hard for her to look at Troy. Every time she did she wanted to cry. She missed him too even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Well it's true. I want everything to be how it used to be."

"Things were so much easier when we were 8. There were no problems we had to worry about. Nothing." she sighed again and continued to look out the window.

"I know. Close your eyes. I want to surprise you."

"Excuse me?" she asked and folded her arms over her chest

"Close your eyes." he said with a smile

"Fine." she closed her eyes and he got out of the car and ran over to her side. He opened the door and helped her out. "Am I going to be ok?" she joked and he laughed

"Don't worry." he said. He put his mouth to her ear "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he whispered. Chills went up and down her spine as she felt his breath on her ear

"I trust you." she said and she couldn't believe it. She finally trusted Troy after so many years of not being able to. She liked the sound of it. Troy was shocked by it at first. He then smiled and directed Sharpay where to go as he held her hand.

"Ok two more steps than stop." he said and she obeyed him than stopped.

"Now what?" she asked impatiently

"Now you can open your eyes." he said as he stood beside her. She opened her eyes and looked around in awe. She lost her jaw and Troy smiled

"Oh my god." she said. She smiled as she looked at everything. He took her to the playground from when they were little. He had set up a picnic for her. There were flowers around the blanket. She looked at Troy and he smiled nervously

"I didn't know if this was too much, or if it wasn't enough or what so I just did-" he was cut off by Sharpay bringing her finger up to his mouth.

"It's perfect." she smiled. He sighed feeling relieved. "I love it."

"Well I did promise you a date didn't I?" he asked and she smiled even more as he remembered.

"You remember that?" she said. He took her hand and they walked over to the blanket. He sat down and she smiled at the sight again. He pulled her down next to him

"Of course I do. We were 8 years old and we were playing tag. You were mad because you couldn't catch me." he smiled

"Hey I was 8 ok?! Things have changed since then." she smirked

"Oh like you could catch me now." he said and she lost her jaw

"Oh this sounds like a bet to me!" she said and stood up

"Oh really?" he said and also stood up

"Oh yeah. If I catch you then you have to come shopping with me for a full day." she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Well if I win then you have to play basketball with me for a day." he said and she put a disgusted look on her face

"Deal." they both said

"Not it!" Troy screamed and started to run away

"I'll give you a head start!" she yelled to him. She took off her heels and her jacket. It wasn't too cold outside. She saw Troy and started running towards him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. She kept running. His back was to her. She decided to take a leap and see if she would land on him. Sure enough she landed right on his back. He fell over and they rolled a little. Troy was on top of Sharpay now.

"Ouch." she said and rubbed her arm. She looked up and looked at Troy "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't think you could run that fast." he said and looked down at her "You ok?"

"I'm fine. And I can run pretty fast. I don't look like I can."

"How did you learn?" he asked still on top of her

"I volunteer at a day care. I'm constantly running around and picking up little kids. So I have lots of upper body strength." she said and he laughed

"Wow the Ice Princess is strong?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes there are things you don't know about me Mr. I-have-a-perfect-life Bolton."

"Well Miss. I-think-I'm-the-best Evans maybe we can talk and catch up you know?" he asked and she giggled at the name for her

"First of all I am the best, and second of all I'd like that a lot." she smiled and he smiled too

"Great ready to eat?" he asked

"Yup!" she said. They sat down for a little longer. "Troy?"

"Huh?"

"I can't eat until you get off me." she said. He looked down and realized he was holding himself up with his arms but was still on her

"Oh yeah right. Sorry." he said and quickly got up- clearly embarrassed. "Need help?" he held his hand down towards her. She gladly took his hand and smiled.

"Thanks." she said and they walked over to the picnic "So what do we have here?" she asked and started to open the basket

"Nothing." he said and slapped her hand away gently. "I mean it's a surprise." he said and she smiled. He opened the basket so she couldn't see what was inside and took out peanut butter sandwiches. He handed one to her. "Just like when we were 8."

"Wow. You went through all of this?" she asked and took it from his hand

"Yeah. Friends?"

"Friends." she smiled again. "Have any thing to drink in there?"

"Oh yeah. Hold on." he dug through the basket "Here." he gave her a juice box

"OMG I haven't had one of these in years." she said and opened it up

"Well enjoy!" he said

"Thanks a lot Troy. I highly underestimated you."

"Thanks a lot." he said sarcastically

"Seriously. You're awesome!"

"So are you." he said

_**There's the start of some Troypay friendship. It will get more 'lovey dovey' soon!! I'll update the rest of the date probably tomorrow!! Read and Review:)**_


	5. Chap 5: Swings

_**You guys are awesome!!! I love all the reviews!!**_

****

It had been an hour since their 'date' had started and they were still eating and talking on the playground.

"OMG I want to swing!" Sharpay said excitedly. She jumped up and ran towards the swing. Troy rolled his eyes and ran after her. She sat on one of the swings and started swinging. She looked over at Troy. "Well aren't you going to swing too?" she asked. Troy was shocked at how sweet her voice had sounded since she arrived here. _Maybe something's changed._

"I guess." he said and sat down on the swing next to her. He slowly started to swing then started to speed up. He looked at Sharpay and he smiled. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was giggling as she got higher and higher into the air. She looked over at him and giggled.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked with a smile

"Nothing." he answered quickly. He turned his head away and she giggled again. She looked at him and saw his blue eyes filled with happiness. _OMG can't like Troy again can I?_ She turned her head away from him and jumped off the swing, landing on the ground with a quiet thump. She looked towards Troy who was laughing at her. She laughed with him as he jumped off his swing as well.

"You act like a little kid Sharry." Troy laughed but quickly stopped after what he had just called her. She looked at him and smiled

"It's ok if you call me that. I like it." she smiled and he did too.

"I'm really enjoying myself." he admitted and she turned her head to hide the blushing from him

"I am too. I'm glad I decided to go out with you."

"Well I knew you couldn't resist the amazing Troy Bolton." he joked as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah no one can resist you." she said sarcastically and stood up as she laughed

"Haha Sharpay very funny. Now help me up?" he asked and held his hands out for her to take.

"Come on. You're the Wildcat superstar, cant' you get up yourself?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Please?" he pleaded. He put his hands together and brought them up to his chin. He stuck his bottom lip out and his eyes looked sad. He was giving her the puppy dog look. She smiled and turned around

"You know I always give in to that." she laughed and turned back to face him. She rolled her eyes and Troy knew he had won. He put his hands back out and she grabbed them. She pulled him up using all he might.

"Geez you are strong." Troy joked after dusting off his pants.

"I told you- I deal with little kids all the time. I pick them up- and it's not as easy as it looks."

"If you say so." he said and she rolled her eyes. All of a sudden a thought came to her head. She grinned and Troy looked confused. "What is it?" he asked

"I believe you owe me a day of shopping." she said excitedly and he sighed

"This isn't fair." he pouted

"Hey you're the one who wanted to bet me!" she said in defense

"Fine. When are we going?" he asked and sighed again. She giggled at his displeasure of shopping.

"We could go now if you wanted to."

"Well that wouldn't be a full day of shopping." he pointed out. She thought about it for a minute.

"I don't care. It's up to you Troy." she answered and took out her nail file. She started to file her nails.

"Well I don't care either." he said and she looked up from her nails

"Well we are going to waste our time discussing this. Choose something." she said and filed her nails again.

"Sharry choose or we won't go at all." he said and she looked up yet again

"Fine we can go now if you want." she answered as she put her nail filer away. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. She looked over at Troy who was staring at her in awe. She giggled. "Troy are we going?"

"Oh yeah." he said clearly embarrassed. He stood up as well and packed up the picnic. He held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She giggled and linked her arm with his

"We shall." she answered and they were on their way to the mall

_**Sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Read and Review:):)**_


	6. Chap 6: What happened?

**Awwww...thanks! You guys are awesome!!!**

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My parents got a new cable company so we got a different internet hook-up.** **It took forever to come in!! I'm soooooo sorry!!!**

Reminder:

Troy and Sharpay are at the mall!

Sharpay had just walked out of her sixth store. Troy decided to wait outside the store while she shopped. He was tired of shopping. He hated shopping- especially with Sharpay. She always took forever.

"Finally." he sighed and she giggled as he rolled his eyes. He looked to her side and saw three shopping bags. He had four in his hands already.

"That was the last one...I promise." she said with a smile. She saw the boredom written on his face and figured that it was enough torture...well for one day anyway.

"Here let me take those for you." he said and reached for the bags. She pulled back and he looked up at her and saw her smile.

"Troy you already have four ok? I think I can handle these." she said and lifted the bags up indicating them.

"Are you sure?"

She giggled "Yes." Sharpay said as her stomach growled.

Troy laughed. "Want to get something to eat?" he asked. She turned her head and glared at him.

"Thanks a lot for laughing at my misery." she joked and rolled her eyes playfully. "But yes I would love to get something to eat."

"Great. What are you in the mood for?" he asked her as they walked to the food court in the mall

"How about some...Chinese." she suggested

"Anything for you." he smiled and she did too. They ran over to the Chinese place and ordered some food.

After ordering their food they walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat. She put all seven bags under the table.

"Thanks for paying Troy." Sharpay said. She took a bite of her egg roll.

"No problem. It was nothing." he started eating as well.

"So this was a fun day. Think you can handle it again next weekend?" she asked knowing he was going to say no.

His smile dropped. He stopped what he was doing. He started at her with a look that said 'Are you serious?' She giggled at his reaction.

"Troy say something!" she said and she laughed even harder

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I was kidding Troy." she laughed again.

"That wasn't funny. You do not say anything about shopping as a joke in front of a guy." he said with a straight face. She cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Guys are losers you know that right?" she asked again jokingly

"You do realize I'm a guy right?" he asked and she pretended to think. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You are? Wow I didn't know that!" she joked. He took a piece of his food and threw it at her. It hit her cheek. She stared at him with wide eyes and a lost jaw.

"Oh no you didn't." she threw it back at him. It hit him in the head.

"Oh yes I did." he answered and again threw it at her. Only it missed and it hit an old lady behind her. The lady stood up and walked over to Troy.

"You little inconsiderate teenager. Didn't your mom raise you with any manners? Do you know what respect means?" she asked furiously. Sharpay held in her laughter while Troy looked scared.

"I hate kids. Kids like you." she said again furiously. She took her bag and hit Troy three times in the arm with it. She stomped off and Sharpay started laughing.

"That was the funniest thing ever!!" Sharpay laughed. She was laughing so hard she could barely breath.

"That was not funny. That was painful!" he said and rubbed his arm. "I think it left a bruise."

"Lift your sleeve up so I can see." she said. He lifted his sleeve up. "Wow it's really red!"

"Ouch it hurts too." he pouted. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat.

"What do you say we go home or something?" Sharpay asked

"Sure. We can hang out at my house if you want." he suggested

"Cool. Let's go!" she grabbed her bags and they went to Troy's house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMHSM

They walked into Troy house and nobody was home.

"MOM?" Troy screamed "DAD?" he walked into the kitchen and saw a note

Troy,

Your father and I went out for a little while. You can heat something up for dinner from the fridge. Call if you need anything.

Love, Mom and Dad

"No one's home!" Troy informed Sharpay

"Cool. What do you want to do?" she asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"We could play video games?" he suggested. Her face lit up.

"OMG I love video games! Any violent ones?" she asked. Troy was shocked that she even liked video games- especially violent ones. "Do you?" she asked after he didn't answer her

"Oh yeah I do." he said and grabbed a few games. "We have the James Bond games, some war games."

"Anything good?" she asked

"Here look through these." he said and tossed her some games. She looked through them and didn't really see anything that she likes.

"These games suck." she said jokingly. He took a pillow and threw it at her. "Well sorry!" she joked

"Let's watch a movie!" he said and looked through the movies that he had.

"Do you have 'Malibu's Most Wanted?'" she asked.

"Yes I do." he popped in the tape and sat next to Sharpay on the couch. She smiled at him and turned her head to the tv.

About an hour into the movie Sharpay had fallen asleep. Not knowing what she did, she rested her head on Troy's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. He started to like Sharpay. In a way that was more then just friends. She was so much nicer outside of school. He really liked it.

DING DONG

Troy carefully got up and laid Sharpay down carefully on the couch. He walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey man what's up?" Chad asked with everyone behind him

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked outside and closed the door behind him

"Want to hang out?" Gabriella asked. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss

"I'm actually busy right now." he lied.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked with Kelsi next to him.

"Just cleaning the house. I have family coming over. I'll call you when I'm done ok?" he asked quickly. Gabriella and Chad noticed he was acting weird but didn't say anything about it.

"Sure when you're done." Chad answered and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks." Troy slammed the door and walked back into the living room

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked as she stretched

"Chad and everyone. I didn't know if you wanted them to come in and see us together."

"Oh my gosh thanks a lot."

"So you don't want people to see us as friends?" Troy asked hoping she would let them

She turned her head towards him. She looked uncomfortable about the conversation

"Well I'm not ready for the school to talk about me...well even more than they are already. I'm sorry Troy."

"It's ok. I'll wait until you're ready." he smiled and sat down next to her.

"You're willing to wait for me?" she asked with half a smile on her face.

"Yeah. You're a great person Sharry. I love hanging out with you. I missed it."

She smiled bigger. "I missed it too. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Same here." Troy said. Sharpay leaned back on the couch. "What now?" he asked. He looked at Sharpay. She took a breath and gave him a kiss. He didn't have time to kiss back because she backed away quickly.

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "It was just a friendly kiss. You know for being a good friend and all." she lied. Troy could tell she was lying and gave her a kiss.

"That wasn't a friendly kiss." he said and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked

"Shar I really like you. I love being around you." he answered

"I'm sorry but I got to go. Bye." she grabbed her bags and ran to the door.

"Shar?" he rushed after her. By the time he got to the door she was gone already. He was left standing there...confused.

**The Troypay begins!! I hope you liked it!! Read and Review:):)**


	7. Chap 7: What now?

Thanks a lot!! You're awesome!!

A/N: I owe you a long chapter now since I was gone for such a long time!!

All weekend long Sharpay ignored Troy's phone calls and Im's. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him at all. She was so confused. She liked him a lot but he had a girlfriend which complicated everything. She wanted to be with him so badly and he wanted to be with her which killed her. Her feelings were messed up and she needed to fix them. She knew what she had to do.

HSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was Monday which meant school again. Sharpay didn't know if she would go through with her plan. Once she walked into the school and saw Troy she lost every hope in doing it. He glanced at her but she turned her head and kept on walking towards her locker.

"Shar please tell me what happened?" Ryan begged her as she opened her locker up. She turned around and glared at him.

"I don't want to even think about it. It was too crazy. Troy's a loser that's all you need to know." she slammed her locker shut and walked to the auditorium

"Well if I can't get anything out of her I'll go to Troy." Ryan said to himself and walked over to the jock group. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Mind if I talk to you for a sec?" he asked while looking at Troy. Everyone turned their heads toward Troy now.

"What about?" Chad asked which earned him a smack on the head from Taylor. "Ouch!"

"It's none of your business Chad." she hissed and he rolled his eyes

"Excuse Chad he's a loser. Let's go this way." Troy said and pointed down the hall. "I'll catch you guys later." he walked away without giving Gabriella a kiss. She looked disappointed but shrugged it off and talked to everyone else.

"What's up?" Troy asked once they were far away from the group

"What happened with you and Shar?" Ryan asked and waited for a reply. Troy stood there not knowing what to say. "Well?" he asked impatiently

"Well...uh...you see...we were watching a movie and uh...we sort of maybe kissed." he said nervously. Ryan stood there for a minute taking in everything that was said.

"Did you just say you kissed?" Ryan asked and he watched as Troy slowly nodded his head.

"Wow that's why she's been acting weird." he said to himself. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Forget about it?" Troy suggested

"You think you can kiss my sister and then forget about it? Do you know how much she likes you? She was so excited to go out with you and now you're just going to ditch her? You really are a cruel, insensitive, egotistical jerk." Ryan yelled getting looks from everyone. He didn't care at all. He couldn't believe Troy out of all people would hurt her like this. "I didn't think you were that horrible." he said and walked away leaving Troy standing there with angry friends looking his walking towards him. Luckily his friends only heard the last part and not about the kiss.

"Why did he just call you a jerk?" Chad asked and Troy thought of an excuse.

"Because he didn't like the whole 'going on a date thing' with Sharpay-which you guys dared me to do." he stated and his friends looked relieved

"Well hope you didn't do anything you'll regret." Gabriella said and kissed him before she walked off with the girls.

"So what really happened?" Chad asked as they walked to home room.

"Nothing. Why don't you believe me?" Troy asked as they turned the corner.

"Because I've known you since you were little not tell me." Chad ordered.

"Dude just drop it."

"You're my best bud right?" Troy nodded "Well then you can trust me."

"Well if you were my best bud you would believe me when I say NOTHING HAPPENED!" Troy screamed as they walked into home room. He received weird stares from people. He walked to his seat and sat down. He looked around the room and noticed that Sharpay was there already. She turned to him and gave him a quick smile before turning around again. He smiled back and put his head on his desk. He kept his head down as Mrs. Darbus ranted on about some old actor guy. He lifted his head up when he felt a note hit his desk. He opened it up and read what it said.

_**Troy,**_

_**Meet me in the auditorium after school. We need to talk.**_

_**Sharpay**_

He looked up at her and nodded his head. She smiled and looked back towards the board. Suddenly Troy couldn't stop smiling. _Why am I so happy about meeting her? I don't love her do I? No it's not possible...is it?_ The bell interrupted his thoughts. He had a free period now so he decided to go to the gym and throw free throws. He changed into his gym clothes and walked out to the court.

He had been practicing for about half the class when someone walked into the gym. He heard their heels clicking on the ground and he assumed in was Sharpay.

"Hey Shar!" he said not turning around.

"Shar?" the voice asked. He turned around and saw Gabriella there with her jaw dropped. He quickly thought up a lie. "Joke Gabs." he said and she smiled

"That wasn't a funny one though. So what are you doing after school today?" she asked and took the basketball from him.

"I'm going to...uh...stay after with my dad. Working on some plays." he lied.

"Oh so we can't hang out today?" she asked with a pout

"Sorry." he said and pulled her into a hug. He wished he was hugging Sharpay right now. He pulled away as the bell rang. "I gotta get to class." he said and ran into the locker room to change. Gabriella stood there wondering what was going on. She was afraid Troy might be up to something. Again she shook it off and went to her next class.

After school

Troy waited for Sharpay at her locker.

"God Troy could you make it anymore obvious?" Sharpay asked from behind him. He jumped and turned to face her. She giggled.

"You scared the hell out of me." he said and held his hand on his chest. "My heart is beating like crazy." he stated

"A little jumpy are we?" she joked as she opened her locker

"Ha ha ha very funny." he said in a monotone voice.

"Well I thought it was funny." she slammed her locker shut and smiled at him

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Her smile slowly faded away. He noticed this and tilted his head in confusion

"Let's go somewhere's a little more private." she said and grabbed his hand. She took him to her car.

"Shar where are we going?" he asked as he jumped into the passenger's side

"You'll see." she smirked and drove away from the school. The car ride was pretty silent. It was about a 5 minute ride. She parked her car and got out. Troy got out as well and followed her into a secluded park. No one was there- which to Troy was pretty depressing.

"Shar this place is scary!" he said and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Better?" she asked and he nodded. She kept walking until they made it to an old garden. Some of the flowers were beautiful and not dead. They kept walking and Troy kept looking around.

"How'd you find this place?" he asked. She lead him to a bench and they sat down.

"I found it when I ran away from home before." he looked at her with a shocked expression. "It was when my parents were getting divorced when I was 10. They kept arguing and yelling. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to go somewhere. I found this place and I've been coming here every since." she said and he looked around.

"Have you kept these flowers alive?" he asked

She nodded her head. "Yup. I love them."

"They're beautiful." he said and smiled

"Thanks."

"So now do you think you can tell me what you wanted to tell me?" he asked and she took a deep breath

"I really like you Troy." she said quickly and turned away to hide the embarrassment. "But I know you wouldn't like me so it doesn't matter."

He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. "If I didn't like you then why did I kiss you at my house?" he asked with a smile. She jerked her head away

"Because you're a jerk." she answered quietly

"Sharpay I would never mess with your feelings like that." she looked up at him and smiled

"You really mean that?" she asked

He nodded his head. "Of course I do." he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't get away from his lips. She loved the feeling of them on hers. He broke apart after a minute or two smiling. She looked down.

"What now Troy? You have a girlfriend." she said and looked back up at him

"I don't know."

"The only way we can do this is if we keep it a secret." she said and he smiled "Troy we can't do that. If East High found out they would go crazy." she said

"And if I broke up with Gabs she'd be crushed. Love is complicated." he sighed

"If the only way we can be together is to do it secretly then I guess I'll do it." Sharpay said and Troy turned towards her.

"You serious?" he asked and she giggled

"Troy I really, really like you. I'm willing to do it."

"Well I don't know about you but I love you." he said and she smiled

"I love you too."

There's an update for ya! I hope you like it. The Troypay romance begins now!! Read and Review!!


	8. Chap 8: Online Chat

**Thanks a lot guys!! You are so sweet:):)**

**quibbler149- I'm sorry if it was too much last chapter!! Thanks for your opinion!**

**A/N: If you guys have any opinions/Ideas about this story please tell me! I want you to enjoy what you are reading!!**

**  
**

Troy walked Sharpay home after they drove to his house.They made sure they weren't holding hands incase someone from East High saw them. They were talking about anything that came to their minds.

"Did you hear that Jamie Higgins was suspended for hitting a teacher last week?" Sharpay asked then laughed. Troy laughed even harder then he already was.

"I was in the room next door. There was a lot of yelling between the teacher and him. All of a sudden everyone was cheering and he ran out of the classroom." he laughed more and Sharpay grabbed her side.

"God I'm getting a laughing cramp. I have never laughed this hard since...forever." she said and he laughed more.

"Glad to be of service." he joked and she rolled her eyes playfully. They walked up onto Sharpay's porch.

"Anyways I had a great time today. See you tomorrow." she said and ran inside her house.He stood there happy to see the real Sharpay, not the evil, cruel one but the nice genuine Sharpay. He walked back to his house and walked inside. He walked into the living room and jumped when he saw Chad and Gabriella sitting on his couch.

"Where were you?" Gabi asked looking a bit upset.He walked in and sat down next to htem on the couch.

"I was just jogging." he lied.

"In your jeans?" she questioned him.

"Oh yeah. My other clothes are getting washed." he lied

"Dude we didn't have practice today." Chad piped in

"Well I wanted to get some fresh air."

"Oh well let's watch some tv." he grabbed the remote and clicked on the tv. He flipped through a few channels. "Why is there nothing good on tv?" he asked everyone. Gabriella shrugged and they both looked at Troy. He was lost in his own world.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't respond to it.

"TROY?" she screamed and he pulled out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok man?" Chad asks and Troy nods his head.

"I feel great." he smiled and Gabriella and Chad smile nervously at each other.

"Right..." Chad said and tries to change the conversation. "So the auditions for the play is tomorrow. Are you guys going to audition?"

"Definately right Troy?" Gabriella asked excitedly

_Oh crap what will Shar think about this?_ "Uh...sure." he said nervously and she giggled.

"I can't wait. I better get home and practice." she said and got up. "Bye guys." she kissed Troy and hugged Chad good bye and left.

"I better get home too before my parents flip out. See you tomorrow dude." Chad said and left as well.

"Yeah bye." Troy said and closed the door behind Chad. He walked up to his room and signs online. Right when he signs on he gets an IM from Sharpay.

Shar: Hey you.

Troy: Hey yourself. How are you?

Shar: I feel great. How's your day going?

Troy: The best part was being with you. Now it's boring and dull.

Shar: lol same here.

Troy: I know I'm just awesome like that.

Shar: Wow a comedian are we? You are so egotistical. Lol

Troy: that's mean.

Shar: Sorry.

Troy: lol it's ok. Anyways I need to talk to you about the musical auditions tomorrow. Gabi wants me to sing with her again.

Shar: Sucks for her because they are single's auditions this year.

Troy: What a way to be nice. Jk

Shar: I really don't like her. I'm sorry.

Troy: It's fine. So I'll meet you in the auditorium early tomorrow morning k?

Shar: Cool. C u then.

Troy: K I g2g now. Ttyl. I 3 u

Shar: 3 u 2.

They both singed off. Sharpay smiled and went to take a shower. Troy smiled too just thinking about her. He grabbed his backpack and started doing some homework.

**Sorry this is short but I have a plan for the next chapter that's going to be big so I wanted to stop here. Thanks for all the awesome reviews too!!**


	9. Chap 9: Girlfriend

**Thanks a lot!! You're awesome!!**

Troy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He dreaded going to school today. He and Gabi were doing the auditions and Sharpay didn't like that at all. She was happy that Troy was doing them but not so happy about Gabi. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out whatever clothes he had that were decent enough for school. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

Sharpay was woken up by the sound of on the radio. "Ugh I hate mornings!" She yelled and forcefully slammed the snooze button. She groaned as her eyes got used to the light. She slowly made her way out of her bed and stretched a little before grabbing her clothes and making her way to the shower.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They both walked into the school at the same time- not planning it at all. The smiled at each other but now before Sharpay quickly put her ice princess facade on before people noticed.

He chuckled. "Nice personality change." he laughed. She glared at him which made him laugh even harder.

"Move Bolton." she hissed and pushed past him. She looked back and gave him a quick smile before strutting down the hallway. He smiled and walked to his locker.

"Hi Troy!" Gabi said as she walked up to him. She kissed his cheek and waited for him to close his locker. "Ready for the auditions today?"

He slammed his locker shut. "Yeah you?"

"Of course. I can't wait. I'm so excited aren't you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

He slightly smiled. "Uh...yeah." he said unsure of himself.

"Great. I'll see you during free period. Bye." she kissed him quickly and skipped down the hallway.

"Great I'll see you during free period." Sharpay mocked Gabriella from her locker. Troy looked a few lockers down and smiled when he saw her. "I'm so excited aren't you?" she mocked her again and twirled her hair. Sharpay rolled her eyes and let go of her hair.

"Aren't you a nice one?" Troy joked and pretended to be reading his schedule as Sharpay fixed her hair in her mirror.

"God she's so perky! How do you put up with her?" Sharpay asked as she re-applied her lip gloss.

Troy turned towards her locker and looked at her through her mirror. "She's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad? Are you serious? Does she ever frown or is that smile plastered there like the plastics in Hollywood ?" Sharpay asked and smiled at Troy through the mirror.

"Stop being so mean." he said and flashed her a smile back to her. It was like a smiling gesture going on between them.

"Stop smiling or else people will notice." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"God forbid that happens." he joked "Anyways what song are you singing for the auditions?"

"You'll see." she winked at him and closed her locker. He rolled his eyes again.

"There's Sharpay for ya!." he said to himself and walked to home room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Free period finally came around and Troy was completely nervous. He didn't want things to happen like last time. He wanted Sharpay and Ryan to like him. Well Ryan at least- he already knew Sharpay did. He took a seat in the auditorium behind Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay turned around and flashed a smile just as Ryan turned around.

"Hey Troy." he said.

"Hey man what's up?" Troy asked just as Gabriella came in.

"TROY!" she screamed and Troy laughed as Sharpay pretended to gag. Sharpay rolled her eyes and started filing her perfect nails.

"Hey Gabs." he said and she sat down next to him.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan said

"Hey Ry I didn't see you there." she smiled and he faked one. He turned around and sighed.

"She'll notice you sooner or later." Sharpay whispered to him. He smiled and listened as Mrs. Darbus talked about theater rules.

"Shall we?" she announced. She walked towards her seat and sat down. "First up Montez."

"Wish me luck." Sharpay said and Troy wished her luck.

"Good luck Gabi." Ryan said and she smiled.

"Stop trying so hard." Sharpay whispered. "Break a leg!" she yelled to Gabi who was already on the stage. "Literally." she said to herself and Troy held in a laugh.

"You're mean." Troy said and Sharpay let out a giggle.

"Duh!"

Gabriella went up and sang her song beautifully.

"Brava Miss. Montez Brava!" Mrs. Darbus said as she clapped. Gabriella smiled and walked back to her seat.

"That was so nerve wracking." she said and took a deep breathe. "I hope I did ok."

"Don't worry you didn't." Sharpay said and laughed.

"Can she get any worse?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. Troy chuckled.

"I don't think so." he lied and Gabi giggled. "You did great."

"Thanks."

"Next up Sharpay!" Mrs. Darbus announced. Sharpay stood up and smiled. She looked back at

Gabriella and Troy. She smirked at Gabriella and snuck a smile past her to Troy. He smiled back unnoticed and watched as shw walked up to the stage. She told Kelsi what CD to play and what track number it was. She walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed her microphone form one of the guys up there.

"Thanks a bunch!" she said and smiled for them. She nodded to Kelsi and she pressed play. She smiled and started singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

She looked right at Troy. He smiled and laughed at the joke that was oblivious to Ryan and Gabriella.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Troy held in his laughter so Gabi and Ryan see him and start getting suspicious. Sharpay walked around the stage and kept looking at Troy every now and then.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

He knew she was right. He needed to dump Gabi- but he couldn't. He looked over at her and she was casually dancing in her seat to the music.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She danced around the stage to the beat. Troy watched her as if in a trance. Background dancers came out and started dancing.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Ryan watched his sister and followed her gaze. She was looking directly at Troy.

"She can't be." Ryan said to himself. Sharpay danced in unison with the dancers.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Sharpay finished and struck a pose. The whole auditorium filled was filled with applauding and cheering. She smiled as everyone kept clapping. Troy stood up and clapped for her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella hissed. He quickly sat down.

"It was good." he said and she rolled her eyes. "I clapped and stood up for you too." he defended himself.

"I know." she smiled. He smiled back.

Ryan couldn't help but to think something was going on. He looked at Troy and Sharpay suspiciously. Sharpay and Troy had matching smiles right now.

"I will figure this out." he said to himself.

"Figure what out?" Gabi asked

"Oh...uh... nothing." he lied and quickly left the auditorium. Gabriella watched him leave in confusion. She turned and went to talk to Troy.

"I'll talk to you later Troy. I got to go." she said and followed Ryan.

**Uh oh Ryan suspects something! What's gonna happen? Keep reading "Not like that" to find out! **


	10. Chap 10: Lunchtime meeting

**Thanks a lot guys!! You're awesome!!!**

**I'm lovin the reviews a lot!! If you want something to happen just message me and I'll add it and credit you for it.**

Ryan ran out of the auditorium and walked to his car. He wanted to get out of the school and go home. He hoped so badly that what Sharpay and Troy did in there wasn't something more than just friends. He was just about to get in his car when someone called his name.

"Ryan wait!" Gabriella yelled after him. He turned around and waited as she ran to catch up to him. She finally caught up out of breath.

"What are you doing Gabi?" he asked as she was catching her breath.

"That's just what I was going to ask you." she said with a smile.

"I was just going home. I don't feel well." he lied. He didn't want to tell Gabi about Troy and Sharpay- especially if he wasn't sure about it.

"Oh are you sure? Do you need anything?" she asked concerned

He smiled. "That's ok. I'll be fine."

"No I insist that I stay with you and see if you're ok." she insisted and smiled. He couldn't say no to her.

He smiled. "If you want to." he said.

She nodded her head and he opened the door for her. "Thanks." she got inside the car and Ryan walked around to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He looked over at Gabi and smiled at her. She smiled back and he started driving towards his house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay was in her dressing room when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it up. She smiled when she saw Troy standing there.

"Hey. Come on in." she opened the door further so he could come in.

"Wow nice room." he said as he looked around.

"Thanks. I do try." she joked and he laughed.

"Great job today. Love the song choice." he smiled and she did too.

"I thought you would like it."

"Do you know where Gabi and Ryan went? They both left after you finished." Troy said and sat down on a couch in her room.

"I have no idea. Ryan didn't say anything to me." she took a brush and started brushing her hair.

"You look gorgeous." he said and smiled.

"Thanks. I know I do!"

"Wow a bit conceited are we?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways we better get to class before we're late." she said and walked to her door. "I'll leave first. Wait a little while then you can leave." she quickly smiled at him over her shoulder then left.

He did just as he was told to do. He waited 5 minutes before leaving. He opened the door and poked his head out. He looked both ways (before crossing the street. Lol jk!) Before leaving her room. He casually walked out and left the auditorium. What he didn't know was that Mrs. Darbus saw the whole thing play out.

He went to class and basically slept through the whole thing. The teacher was just lecturing about history crap. He didn't really want to listen to it.

Lunch time finally rolled around and Troy couldn't be any happier. First off he could finally eat and second of all he could at least look at Sharpay. He was the first one to his table after he got his lunch. Soon after everyone followed and sat down at the table too. Everyone was in there own conversation while Troy was staring off into space.

"Troy dude did you hear me?" Chad asked. Troy didn't answer so Chad slapped him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Troy asked and rubbed his head.

"I said did you hear me?"

"Hear what?" he asked and Chad rolled his eyes

"Are we hanging out this weekend?" Taylor asked. "As a group?"

"I don't care. It's up to you guys." he said and looked at the table behind theirs. It was the drama table. He watched as Sharpay talked to Kelsi. She was laughing and joking around with her. Sharpay looked over at Troy and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and Sharpay turned away hoping nobody noticed it. Luckily nobody did. They were too busy with their own side conversations.

"We could see a movie." Zeke suggested. Everyone nodded and then looked at Troy.

"Sounds great." Troy said

"So how's the bet going?" Chad laughed and everyone else did too.

"It's going good. We're talking." Troy smiled and everyone lost their jaw

"Did you just say it's going good?" Taylor asked

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah. We hung out the other day and talked." he said and took a sip of his soda.

"You serious?" Chad asked

"Yeah. I got to go to the bathroom. See ya later." Troy said and left the cafeteria but not before winking at Sharpay. She saw this and made up an excuse to leave the cafeteria as well. Kelsi walked over to the table and sat down next to Jason.

"Shar just left." she informed the group.

"So did Troy." Jason said.

"You don't think..." Taylor thought

"Nah." they said and continued eating their lunches.

Sharpay followed Troy which led her up to a garden rooftop. She looked around in amazement.

"Wow this is beautiful." she said as she climbed up the stairs.

"I'm glad you like it." he said and she sat down next to him at the bench.

"So how's your day going?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Just great." he said sarcastically. She giggled at his expression and he pinched her sides to make her stop.

"Troy!" she yelled and giggled as he kept doing it.

"What?" he asked innocently

"Stop please?" she asked and he stopped

"If I must." he sighed jokingly. She gently slapped his arm. "I'm so tired right now."

"Don't even get me started. I did not get enough beauty sleep last night." she said and rubbed her temples. He laughed. "Did I say something funny?" she asked

"Why do girls always say 'beauty sleep' if they are already pretty?" he asked putting air quotes around beauty sleep and she smiled.

"Awww...thanks." she said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot."

_**Bell rings**_

"Well we better go right now." Troy said and stood up

"Not before you kiss me." she smiled and he did too.

"How come I didn't do that in the first place?" he asked and she giggled.

"Just kiss me." she insisted.

"Well since you said to." he started pulling her into a very passionate kiss. They pulled away smiling.

"Thanks." she said and they left to go to class.

**Was it ok? I'm so sorry it's short but I have to go do something tonight. I'll update ASAP! One of the next few chapters will be long to make up for the short ones I wrote so far!**


	11. Chap 11: Tennis and a kiss

**Thanks a lot! Sorry I take such a long time to update!!**

Ok so here's what happened with Gabi and Ryan.

"You didn't have to drive Gabi I'm fine." Ryan said and Gabi giggled. She insisted on driving thinking Ryan really didn't feel well.

"No. You said you don't feel well so I'm going to take care of you." she said sternly. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "That's more like it." she joked.

"Ha ha very funny." he said in one tone. She giggled again and he smiled. He liked her a lot. He wished Troy wasn't with her so he could make a move.

"K Ryan we're here." she said and they both got out of the car.

"Thanks again for everything but I think you should get back to school." he said trying to get her to go. She smiled and shook her head.

"If you don't feel good then you should stay home and I should take care of you." she said and dragged him up onto his porch. "Open the door please." she asked with a smile

He shook his head. "No." he crossed his arms over his chest

She giggled "Now Evans. Don't make me hurt you." she said and again smiled.

"No. You need to get to school to learn and I need to rest to feel better." he smiled too and she laughed.

"Well I want to make sure you're ok. So open the door." she crossed her arms over her chest too.

"Copy cat." Ryan joked and she giggled.

"Back in second grade are we?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Get to school before you're late and you get detention." she said as he looked for his keys

"No! I'm staying. Face it Evans you're stuck with me." she smirked and he laughed.

"Well Montez I guess I should take it as an honor shouldn't I?" he asked and opened the door. He motioned for her to go in. "Ladies first."

She smiled. "Why thank you very much Ryan." she joked and walked inside. Her jaw dropped as soon as she walked in. She couldn't believe how huge the house was and how beautiful it was.

"This house is like...amazing." she gaped.

Ryan chuckled. "Thanks. Thirsty?" He asked

"Yes actually I am. Where's the kitchen?" she asked

"No need I'll get it for you." he said and walked to the kitchen. She looked around at all the expensive things in the house. Ryan walked back in with two sodas.

"Thanks. You have a lot of stuff." she said and sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and opened his soda.

"I know. When my parents got a divorce my mom won custody of us. So we live here in this huge house. She spoils Shar and I because she feels guilty about everything." he explained to her. She mouthed an 'O" before taking a sip of her soda.

"I see. You must have gotten lost in this house at first." she said and smiled. He laughed and put his soda down on the table.

He grabbed her hand. "Come here I want to show you something." he said and dragged her to the basement. He opened the door and they walked down the dark stairs. He turned the lights on and she stared in awe.

"You have a full sports thing down here." she said and looked at all the equipment. There was a basketball court, then you could set up a ping pong table, you could play tennis, there was even stuff to practice baseball with.

Ryan picked up two tennis rackets. "So Montez care to play a little one on one?" he asked holding out the rackets.

"So much for being sick." she said as she took the racket.

"I know. I just had to get out of the school. Anyways my teachers won't mind...I hope." he said and set up the tennis net.

"Same here. Anyways I don't care if I get detention. As long as I won't be alone." she said and smiled as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Well the net is ready so you can practice because you're going to need it." he smirked and she laughed.

"It just so happens that I played tennis at my old school so get ready for a beating." she joked and took her jacket off.

"The only beating happening here today is me beating you." he said and took his jacket off as well.

"Let's just settle this on the court Evans." She walked onto the court and took her place.

"Ready?" he asked as he got ready to serve the ball.

"Bring it." she said and they started playing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After their little lunch on the rooftop garden Troy and Sharpay went right to their class they both had- English. They also had the class with Ryan and Gabriella. Sharpay walked in first and sat down in her normal seat. Troy walked in a few minutes afterwards and sat down diagonal from Sharpay- which was his normal seat. She was looking through her purse and he was looking out the window- obviously bored. The bell rang and the hallways cleared.

Troy looked around the room and realized Gabi wasn't there. _She's never late._

Sharpay looked around for Ryan...but he wasn't there.

"Miss. Evans where is your brother?" the teacher asked.

"Actually I have no idea." she answered obviously confused.

"You got that right." some kid yelled from the back of the room. Sharpay turned around and glared at the kid.

"Excuse me?" she asked in her ice princess tone. The kid looked frightened and gulped nervously.

"N.n.n.n.othing Sharpay." he studdered and looked away from the daggers coming from her eyes.

She smiled victoriously. "That's what I thought." she said and turned around but not before glaring at Troy for laughing.

"Anyways let's get started with the lesson." the teacher said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Come on Ryan can't you play?" Gabi joked. She was now winning 10 to 4.

"You're asking for it Montez." he joked. She laughed and hit the ball to his side. He missed it and she jumped for joy.

"Yes 11 to 4 Evans." she screamed and continued jumping.

"Just get ready." he said and she stopped jumping and waited for him to serve the ball. He served the ball. Apparently Gabi wasn't ready for it and it hit her dead in the forehead.

Ryan ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked as she held her head.

"Ouch that hurt." she said and sat up a little bit.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident." he said frantically and helped her up.

"It's ok Ry you didn't do it purposely.

"No it was my fault. I'm super sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked

"Can I have an ice pack?" she asked and walked over to a chair.

"Yeah I'll be right back. Don't move." he said and quickly ran up the stairs. She held her head in pain and waited patiently for Ryan to come back down the stairs. "Ok I'm back. Here." he handed her the pack.

"Thanks a lot." she held it up to her head and sighed.

"I'm really, really sorry Gabi." he said. She turned her head towards him.

She smiled. "It's ok Ryan. It was an accident. Stop apologizing." she said

"Are you sure? You don't hate me do you?" he asked

"No of course not. I had a lot of fun today. Can I ask you something real quick?" she asked and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Sure."

"Why did you really come home today?" she asked and he bit his lip.

_Should I tell her?_ "I...uhh...just didn't want to be in school today." he lied. He knew he lied really badly.

"You're a bad liar. Please tell me." she begged him.

"No reason." he lied again. _Just tell her. _

"You owe me Ry." she pointed to her head. _She's right._

"Ok I don't want you to hate me for this ok?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Well I think that Sharpay and Troy are together." he said in one breath.

_Come on bell ring. I need to get out of here. _Sharpay thought. She didn't want to be there at all. She just wanted to see if her brother was alright.

_3...2...1_ Troy counted down in his head just as the bell rang. He jolted out of his seat and ran to his locker.

"In a hurry?" Sharpay asked jokingly from her locker. He looked up and slammed his locker shut.

"Are you worried that Ryan and Gabi weren't in English today?" he asked curiously. She looked up and turned towards him.

"Actually yes. Montez would never skip and Ryan wouldn't either." she said mostly to herself.

"You don't think their together right now do you?" he asked

"God no. Well at least I hope not." she said and put a disgusted look on her face.

"Not like that Shar but just in the same place." he corrected himself

"Still I hope not. She's probably infected him with some disease." she said and Troy looked at her. "Ok fine I won't say anything else." she said and pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"That's my girl. Now I gotta run to the gym before my dad kills me. I'll call you later?" he asked and she smiled.

"You better." she smirked and he laughed. The hallway was empty now so Troy took this chance to kiss her. He pulled her close to him and she smiled. "Mr. Bolton what are you doing?" she joked and he smiled. He closed the gap between them with his lips. At first Sharpay was worried that someone might be watching. But that thought escaped her mind as she kissed back. Sharpay never wanted to let him go. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers. Troy also did too. He liked the flavor of watermelon from her lip gloss. He wanted access into her mouth which she gladly granted to him. Their tongues scrapped against each others. They both felt emotion and spark as they kissed. Troy slowly parted away smiling as well as Sharpay.

"My dad's going to kill me if I don't go." he said still holding her close to him.

"Well you better hurry. I can't kiss you if you're dead." she smiled and they kissed one last time before Troy ran off to the gym.

**How was that? I hope it was ok. Thanks for all the awesome comments!!! R&R!!**


	12. Chap 12: Thoughts and Feelings

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with testing and homework and such. Anyways here's an update for you! I hope you enjoy!**

"_Why did you really come home today?" she asked and he bit his lip._

_**Should I tell her?**__ "I...uhh...just didn't want to be in school today." he lied. He knew he lied really badly._

"_You're a bad liar. Please tell me." she begged him._

"_No reason." he lied again. __**Just tell her. **_

"_You owe me Ry." she pointed to her head. __**She's right.**_

"_Ok I don't want you to hate me for this ok?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Well I think that Sharpay and Troy are together." he said in one breath._

Gabriella stared at him like he was crazy. I don't believe that." she finally said after a few minutes of waiting.

"I'm sorry but I think they are." Ryan said stubbornly

"And what proof do you have?" she asked curiously. He stayed quiet and stared at his feet.

"That's what I thought. I'm leaving now." she grabbed her stuff and ran up the basement stairs.

"Wait Gabi." Ryan followed her up the stairs.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I told you that you wouldn't want to know why I came home." he said. She rolled her eyes and opened the front door.

"See you tomorrow." she muttered and walked home.

Ryan slammed the door shut and let out a frustrated sigh. _Why did I do that?_

"_You better." she smirked and he laughed. The hallway was empty now so Troy took this chance to kiss her. He pulled her close to him and she smiled. "Mr. Bolton what are you doing?" she joked and he smiled. He closed the gap between them with his lips. At first Sharpay was worried that someone might be watching. But that thought escaped her mind as she kissed back. Sharpay never wanted to let him go. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers. Troy also did too. He liked the flavor of watermelon from her lip gloss. He wanted access into her mouth which she gladly granted to him. Their tongues scrapped against each others. They both felt emotion and spark as they kissed. Troy slowly parted away smiling as well as Sharpay._

"_My dad's going to kill me if I don't go." he said still holding her close to him._

"_Well you better hurry. I can't kiss you if you're dead." she smiled and they kissed one last time before Troy ran off to the gym._

Sharpay watched as Troy ran off and smiled. She really liked him...a lot. She actually sort of felt bad for Gabriella. She pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she walked to her car. She threw her bag in the passengers seat and drove home.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy ran into the locker room and quickly changed for practice. He didn't want his dad to notice him being late for practice. He ran out of the locker room and into the gym. The team had already started their warm ups.

"Troy where were you?" Jack Bolton asked. He walked over to Troy and waited for his response.

"Sorry dad I was...uh...in the library." he lied. He knew his dad would catch him. He was never good at lying.

"Doing what?"

_Crap he's catching on. _"Doing homework. I would've told you sooner but I figured you wouldn't mind since it was school related." Troy said. _Where did that come from?_

"I'll let it slide this time Troy. 5 suicides Wildcats." he yelled and the team started running.

_I guess my acting skills are better than I thought_. Troy thought before running with the team

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay just pulled into her driveway when she saw Gabriella running out of the house and towards hers. She tilted her head in confusion before getting out of the car with her stuff and running inside.

"Ryan?" she screamed

"In the kitchen!" he yelled back. She set her stuff down in the living room before preceding to the kitchen.

"Hey. Why did Montez just leave?" she asked as she grabbed an apple from the counter.

"She was just dropping off my homework. I left early today with a headache." he knew Sharpay would buy into it.

"Oh are you feeling better?" she asked playing along with him. She could tell he was lying. After all she was his twin.

"Yeah. I'm just going to rest." he dashed out of the kitchen and jolted up the stairs.

She smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. _Why is he lying to me?_ She shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs and into her room. She turned the air conditioning on low and took out some pink nail polish. She decided it was a good time to do her nails.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The entire team was drenched with sweat by the time practice had ended. They slowly made their way to the locker room to shower and change.

"Where were you after school man?" Chad asked, not hearing the conversation he had with his dad before hand.

"Library." he sighed and walked to his locker. He grabbed a towel and his clothes before walking over to the showers. He took a quick shower and returned some books to his other locker. He walked out to his car and hopped in. Once he sat down he sighed. He was sore and tired from practice that night.

After a few minutes of relaxing he decided that he better get home before he gets in any trouble.

He drove to his house pretty fast- wanting to get some sleep. He walked inside the house and smelled his mom's homemade spaghetti sauce. He threw his stuff on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells great mom." he said and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Thanks sweety. How was your day?" she asked as she stirred the sauce

"Dad just gave a tough practice. I'm sore and tired." he said and sat down in a chair. He put his head down on the table and 'rested' his eyes.

"Troy no sleeping now. Dinner is almost done. I'll talk to your father tonight about harsh practices. Until then go get cleaned up and ready for dinner." she kicked him out of the kitchen.

_Remind myself to thank mom later. _He walked up the stairs and decided to take a nice shower. The school's shower didn't have hair cleaners or anything. He grabbed his pj's and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

After a nice, long, relaxing shower Troy finally made his way downstairs- looking more alive than before.

"Nice of you to join us." his dad said as Troy walked into the dining room.

"You're just in time for dinner dear." his mom said.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He made his plate and walked into the dining room sitting down next to his mom. Immediately he started digging into his food.

"Slow down. You don't want to choke." she said smiling at her son.

He looked up at her with food hanging form his mouth. "Huh?" his food fell from his mouth as he spoke.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jack said

"Sorry." he said before taking another fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. His parents chuckled before getting up and putting their dishes in the dishwasher. He quickly finished his dinner. He out his dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to do his homework.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabi walked home and slowly walked into her house. She had started thinking about what Ryan said. _It would make sense as to why she was looking at Troy when she was doing her song._ She thought. What Ryan had said started to confuse her and really make her think.

" I guess a good nights sleep will fix this." she said to herself.

**There's the update for today!! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner if I'm not busy with too much homework and such!! R&R**


	13. Chap 13: What goes around, comes around

**Thanks a lot guys!! Again sorry about the long wait! I've been slacking and you guys can yell at me for it!**

**Here's chapter 13- hopefully it's lucky!**

A few days have passed and Gabi hasn't said a word to Ryan. She didn't to think anything like that was going on between Troy and Sharpay.

The bell rang for history class to end. She grabbed her book and shoved them in her backpack. She walked out the door and went to her locker to grab her lunch.

"Gabi can I talk to you?" Ryan asked. He walked up to her locker and leaned against the locker next to it.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." she answered as she dropped some of her books off.

"Please Gabi just a minute." he pleaded. She looked at him and saw the guilt flash through his eyes.

"Ok just a minute." she said and closed her locker. They walked into an abandoned classroom and sat down.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I really am. I knew you wouldn't want to hear it but I told you anyways." he started. Gabi noticed that he was truly sorry and smiled a bit.

"Well I shouldn't have begged you to tell me. It was none of my business and I pushed it out of you- and for that I'm sorry." she said. She looked up from her hands and smiled at him.

"No I shouldn't have thought of something that stupid."

"You know what? Let's just forget about this ok? I'm sick of arguing over something like this. Friends?" she asked and held out her hand.

He looked at her and back to her face. "Friends." he shook her hand.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay and Troy have still been hiding their relationship. She'd play that part of 'Ice Princess' to him and he'd play the helpless victim act around everyone. Secretly they would send small smiles to each other.

'After school my house.' Sharpay mouthed to him at lunch.

Troy slightly nodded his head and turned away from her before people noticed him staring at her. Gabriella noticed and glanced at Ryan. He had seen the same thing play out.

"I got to go." Gabriella said and ran out of th cafeteria.

"What's with her?" Troy asked, clueless to everything.

Ryan just glared at her and chased after him.

"What's up?" Chad asked

"I don't know." Taylor said and watched where her friend just ran out.

"I'm worried." Troy said after he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well go see what's wrong." Chad suggested after taking a sip of soda.

"For once Chad has a good idea." Jason said and Kelsi nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll talk to you later." Troy said and threw out his trash. His friends smiled and watched him run out after Gabi.

"What's up with him lately?" Taylor asked her boyfriend

"I don't know. Something's definitely going on though." Chad replied

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabi?" Ryan yelled, chasing after her. He couldn't believe Troy would do something like that right in front of her. "Gabi please wait." he asked and she stopped in her tracks.

"You were right. I can't believe this." she cried into her hands and slid down against the wall.

"I'm so sorry Gabs. I wish you didn't have to see that." Ryan said and sat down next to her. He pulled her towards him and held her as she cried.

"I feel so stupid. I yelled at you and you're comforting me." she said and wiped her cheeks dry.

"Of course. I hate seeing you like this." he said and smiled. He put his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to dry the other tears that fell.

"Thanks Ryan. I can't believe Troy isn't out here." she said and pulled herself up.

"Gabi?" Troy yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Guess I spoke to soon. What do you want Troy?" she asked and folded her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Can we talk for a sec?" she asked

"Sure." They walked into an empty classroom and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked

"I think we should break up." she said getting right to the point

"What? Why?"

"Because you're not honest with me Troy. You're doing things behind my back." she hissed,

which caused more tears to blur her vision.

"I am honest with you." he yelled, but quickly changing his tone. "What are you talking about?"

"See you're still not being honest. I see the way you look at her Troy." she said which explained everything to him.

"Who?" he asked quietly, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Don't play dumb Troy. It's Sharpay." she said and let the tears fall freely

"I'm sorry Gabi. I'm not going to deny it now. You mean a lot to Gabi." he said softly.

"If I meant so much to you, then why did you hurt me like this?" she asked and wiped away her

tears harshly.

"I'm sorry. At first it was accidental, you know the whole bet thing about going out with Sharpay thing-" he started

"You only went out with me because of a stupid bet?" Sharpay asked from the doorway. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shar at first but not-" he was interrupted again by a smack across the face. He looked at Gabi as he held his cheek.

"You deserved it." she said and ran out of the room.

"Gabi I'm sorry." he yelled after her. He looked at Sharpay and hung his head down. "I'm sorry Shar."

"It's too late for apologies. I can't believe it was just a bet. I thought you cared." she wiped her eyes and looked down too.

"I did care. At first it was just a bet, but after spending time with you I forgot about the bet. It was all a mistake." he said, not even remembering about his stinging cheek.

"It sure was." she sighed and left the room.

"I love you Shar." he said to himself, looking at the spot where she just was, sadly.

**Ok I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to give you guys something since it's been a long time! R&R!!**


	14. Chap 14: It's all worth it

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews! They're awesome! **

**A/N: I've been so busy with exams so I haven't really been updating! I've been staying after school to get review for them. I finish them next week so I should be updating much more during the summer time! Anyways here's this chapter:**

A few days have passed and neither Sharpay nor Gabriella have spoken to Troy. He tried talking to them but they won't listen to them. Troy started to get frustrated and decided to get them to talk to him one way or another.

He saw Gabriella opening up her locker and decided to use this opportunity to talk to her.

"Gabriella!" he called to her as he ran up to her locker.

She rolled her eyes and kept grabbing her books and exchanging them for others. "I don't want to talk if that's what you're going to ask." she said with an attitude

"Fine then listen please?" he asked. She looked at him and saw how badly he wanted to talk. She

saw the hurt in his eyes and she could practically see the apology in his eyes.

"Fine talk." she demanded as she grabbed a few more things from her locker.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. You know that I wouldn't hurt you purposely. It's just after the spending the day with Sharpay, that you guys bet me, I just felt something. Gabi there was a spark between us at first but it's wasn't there anymore. I know that sounds horrible but it's true. I shouldn't have done what I did. Not only did I break your heart but I did mine as well as Sharpay's. I'm truly sorry for everything. I know this doesn't fix things between us but I hope you know how sorry I am." he explained and took a breath after that speech. He waited for her to say something.

Gabriella looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say everything was ok, but then again she wanted to slap him again and walk away. She thought about for a minute before answering.

"I'm still upset that you didn't tell me. It was humiliating to find out the way I did. But I also have to thank you." she said and a small smile came upon her face. He looked at her with confusion.

"Huh?" he asked which made her giggle a little.

"I was going to break up with you that day. I think I love Ryan." she said with a dreamy smile on his face. "I forgive you if you help me with Ryan." she said. She held out her hand. Troy looked at her with a smile and shook her hand. She smiled and Troy took his other hand out from behind his back and gave her some flowers.

"Thanks again Gabi. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." he said and started to walk away.

"Thanks Troy for the flowers. You're an awesome guy. I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try. Plus you apologized in the nicest way ever. Thanks for talking to me."

"Now do you know where Sharpay is. I really need to talk to her." he asked. He looked really nervous and happy at the same time.

"I think she's in the library. She wanted to study during lunch time." Gabriella smiled. She looked past Troy and saw Ryan. Troy turned around and smiled as he looked back at Gabi.

"Go for it. Good luck!" he hugged her one last time

"Thanks you too." she walked away and he saw Ryan greet her with a hug. He smiled and turned towards the library.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy walked into the library nervously. He hoped that Sharpay would give him a chance. He knew what he had to do. He looked around the aisles hoping to find her. He saw a petite blonde girl sitting at a table with an English book open. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Sharpay?" he asked. She turned around. Once she saw who it was she turned back to her book.

"Shar I know you want to kill me right now and I don't blame you." he started

"You got that right." she muttered. She flipped to the next page of her book and started reading it.

"I'll admit, at first it was all about the bet. But after taking you to the playground and talk to you I forgot all about it. The bet gave me courage to ask you out- the courage that I never had."

"Yeah I know the Ice Princess would've hurt you right?" she asked sarcastically. She shook her head and went back to the book.

"Shar it's not that. I think about what we had when we were little all the time. I loved our friendship when we were little. We weren't afraid to be anybody. And now I love your personality. I love everything about you Sharpay. The bet was stupid. I shouldn't have even taken it. I didn't think when I did. I just hope that you can forgive me sometime. I love you Sharpay." he said before turning on his heel and walking to the cafeteria. She looked back at his retreating figure and smiled.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said Shar." Kelsi said from next to her. Sharpay looked over at her and smiled genuinely. Sharpay packed up all her things and walked after him after saying bye to Kelsi. Kelsi followed after her and made it to the cafeteria before her.

Sharpay went to her locker and dropped some of her things off. She checked out her hair and make up before slamming her locker shut and walking to the cafeteria.

She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach which increased with each step she took. She smiled nervously as she entered the cafeteria.

"So Troy how'd it go?" Gabriella whispered to him from next to him. He looked at her and gave her a small smile

"Ok I guess." he answered and opened his lunch. He wasn't very hungry after everything that had just happened.

"She'll come around." Gabriella reassured him with a smile. She could tell he was hurting, Even though she was still a bit mad at him, she still wanted to help him out- after all he was going to help her with Ryan.

He nodded slightly before laying his head on his arms which were on the table. Everyone saw Sharpay walk in. Troy's back was to her so he didn't see her. All he wanted to do was go home before anything happened.

Everyone smiled as she walked towards their table. Troy wasn't paying attention so he didn't see their smiles either. She kept on walking over and when she reached their table she was directly behind Troy. She took a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly before coming face to face with her.

He smiled slightly. She lifted him up by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The cafeteria went silent as they stood there kissing. Troy arms went around her waist and her's around his neck.

Everyone at the table started clapping and cheering, which caught onto the whole cafeteria.

Everyone, including teachers there, stared clapping. Everyone knew Troy and Sharpay couldn't stay away from each other for long- well at least everyone at their table knew it.

They pulled away from each other, both smiling.

"I thought you were mad at me still?" Troy asked her as he still held her close to him.

She giggled and said "That was the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me. I believe you about the bet thing. I still think it was a stupid idea but I could tell you were serious about the apology and I saw the guilt in your eyes. Thanks for caring!" she said and smiled. He smiled to and pulled her in for another kiss.

Ryan and Gabriella exchanged glances and smiled at the happiness of their friends. Troy and Sharpay pulled away again and smiled.

Troy walked over to Ryan and whispered to him "Go for Gabi I know she likes you."

Sharpay walked over to Gabi and said "Go for it. Ryan will be yours." they winked at their friends and sat down at the lunch table.

"Evans, Bolton detention." Mrs. Darbus yelled as she walked to their table.

"What for?" Troy asked with confusion

"School rules state no PDA. Detention in the auditorium." she walked away leaving their mouths dropped open.

Troy then shrugged. "It's all worth it." he smiled at Sharpay

She smiled back. "It sure was." She looked around at the guys. "So what exactly was this bet anyways?" she questioned.

"Well if I got you to be my friend then the guys here except Ryan would have to run around the block twice dressed like a girl." Troy explained with a smile.

"Well looks like you guys have a job to do after we get out of detention." Sharpay answered. The guys groaned and looked at each other. Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi laughed at their reactions.

"Stop laughing." Chad muttered with a pout.

"Yeah it's not funny." Zeke added.

"Meet at Troy's house at 4pm and we'll get you guys- I mean girls ready." Sharpay said with a giggle. Everyone laughed at them again before getting back to their little side chats.

**Phew! There's that chapter. There's only going to be like 2-3 more chapters left of this. Although if you want a sequel there will be. Once you guys vote I'll start to write it! Anyways like I said before I have exams next week and I'm studying like crazy! LOL so I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to post the next chapter to 'Sweet Sixteen' either today or tomorrow. So be on the lookout for that! Thanks for reading my little rant!! Lol review!**


	15. Chap 15: Detention and a ride home

**Thanks! I love reading all the reviews I get!! You're awesome:):) I figured another update in two days would make you guys happy!**

Sharpay and Troy made their way to detention. They were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. They were talking and Sharpay was giggling at something Troy had just said. Everyone in the hallway stared at them and wondered how the 'Ice Princess' and the 'Super hottie jock' could get along with each other.

"It's making me feel weird how everyone's staring at us." Sharpay whispered to Troy. Troy looked around and looked back at Sharpay.

"Well I don't care if they stare or not. They better get used to it because next year we're going to do the same thing." he smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Agreed. Now let's hurry up before Darbus gives us another detention for being late to this detention." Sharpay laughed and they walked into the auditorium.

"Ah Mr. Bolton and Miss. Evans it's about time you two have shown up. Now we need some props to be painted and the stage to be swept and mopped. I will leave. I have a meeting to attend to. Please finish your task and no cellphones. I'll check up on you in an hour." and with that said Mrs. Darbus left the theater.

Troy looked at Sharpy with a confused look. "She's leaving us alone in a dark auditorium?" he asked with a smirk. "I think I know what I want to do." he pulled Sharpay close to him and kissed her.

She giggled into the kiss. "Troy we can't. We have to clean. She'll kill us if we don't do it." she pulled away from him and walked onto the stage. "Plus I don't want to perform on a dirty stage. Eww.."

He chuckled and followed her up onto the stage. "Because this is your stage right?" he joked.

She nodded her head with a smile. "Yup. Anyways let's do this fast. The faster we do it, the sooner we get to see the guys dressed like girls." she giggled at the thought.

"That's a good goal to set for us." he picked up a paint brush and can and started painting some props.

"That's right!" Sharpay grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was emptying out her backpack into her locker when Ryan appeared.

"Hey Gabs." he leaned up against the locker next to hers.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Ry how are you?"

"Well since my sister is happy again I'm fine. You?"

She giggled. "Well I'm happy that things are back to normal again. It's been a crazy week. TGIF!" she smiled and slammed her locker shut.

"Agreed." he smiled back "Do you need a ride home? You look like you have a lot fo things."

"That would be nice. Thanks." she linked her free arm with his and they walked out to his car

"So have any plans for the summer?" he asked casually as he jumped into the front seat.

"Not really. Probably just chillin with the gang. Why?" she asked and sat in the passenger's seat

"Just curious. Maybe you would want to go out for ice cream sometime." he said nervously and smiled at her. _Ice cream? Come on Ryan grow up._

She smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." she looked out the window and smiled even bigger to herself.

"It's a date then." he kept his eyes on the road and drove to her house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"How long has it been Shar?" Troy whined. He was sick of painting. He had already painted 5 props.

"It's been an hour. All we have to do is mop then we're done baby." she answered as she dropped the broom. Troy was about to say something when Mrs. Darbus walked in.

"Ah I see you guys have put your skills together. After you finish you can leave without checking out." Mrs. Darbus announced and left again.

"I did not hear her come in. That was scary." Sharpay said and smiled. She looked at Troy who was laying down on the ground with his eyes closed. "Get up you lazy bum."

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." he complained in a baby's voice.

Sharpay giggled and picked up the bucket filled with water. She walked over to Troy and dumped some onto him. His eyes immediately shot open

"Shar it's freezing!!" he jumped up and jumped up and down. Sharpay laughed as she watched him freak out.

"This means war Evans." he grabbed the bucket and threw some onto her.

She gasped dramatically. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOLTON!" she screamed and tried to wipe her outfit dry with her hands. "This was a new outfit."

"Well it's not any more." Troy joked and smiled innocently at her. She laughed and walked over to him

"Now you'll just have to buy me a new one won't you?" she asked him as she out her hands around his neck.

His went around her waist. "I guess I have to- but only if you buy me a new one. You ruined my jeans and shirt."

"Get over it. Guys can re-wear their clothes. Girl's can't." she responded

"Oh please only you can't re-wear your outfit."

"And that's why I have you right?" she asked a smile playing on her face.

He smiled too. "That's right Miss. Evans." he pulled her in closer and they kissed.

"Didn't you get detention because of this?" Chad joked from backstage.

They broke apart and glared at him and the rest of the group- minus Gabi and Ryan.

Sharpay smiled. "Where's Ryan and Gabi?" she asked still holding onto Troy.

"Ryan took her home." Jason answered with a shrug

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed and jumped up and down.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's the big deal?" Taylor asked

"They so like each other. Ryan's totally gonna make a move on her!" Sharpay said with excitement.

"OMG!" Kelsi and Taylor said at the same time. They ran over and joined Sharpay with the jumping up and down. Troy moved away and walked over to the guys.

"Women." he sighed

The guys laughed as the girls showed their excitement for their friend.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Thanks for the ride. I appreciate it." Gabi climbed out of the car.

Ryan got out too. "Anytime. I'll walk you up."

She smiled gratefully and they walked up onto her porch.

"So I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" Gabi asked as they talked outside.

"Yeah that sounds great." Ryan answered

"Maybe we can move our ice cream date up to tomorrow." she suggested with a shrug.

Ryan smiled. "That sounds awesome. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7pm?" he asked

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah. Bye." he kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his car.

Gabriella watched as he drove away. Once his car was out of site she jumped up and down. "Yes! This night couldn't get any better." she opened up her door and walked inside.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Done yet?" Zeke asked as the guys watched the girls.

"Can't we be happy for our friend?" Taylor asked with attitude

"Yes but we have to mop the stage Shar." Troy answered and motioned towards the mop.

"Oh right. Troy you can do that!" she smiled at him

"Oh no. I painted all the props. All you did was sweep. You're doing this."he said and held his arms up in defense.

She gasped. "I just got a manicure. It'll get ruined if I mop." she held her hands up and showed him

"Well then how'd you sweep?" he asked with a smile. She tried to think of an excuse but had nothing.

"Please Troy?" she gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine Shar." he sighed and grabbed the mop.

"Thanks!" she hugged him and giggled at his face. He didn't look to enthusiastic about it.

He started mopping before she came up with an idea. She walked over to him and jumped on his back.

"Shar what are you doing?" he asked as he gained his balance.

"Give me the mop." she demanded. He handed her the mop.

"Now all you have to do is walk. Technically I'm mopping." she smiled.

He smiled too and held her legs that were on each side. "Fine."

"They are so weird." Kelsi said to everyone.

"Agreed. But they look happy." Taylor added. "We'll meet you guys at Troy's house ok?"

Troy and Sharpay didn't hear them. They were too busy laughing at each other.

"Ok bye guys!" Chad said and they walked out of the auditorium.

"Ok just one more area over there!" Sharpay pointed to an un-mopped area.

"Ok ready?" he asked knowing she was.

"Yup. I want to get out of here." he walked over to the spot and she mopped it up. "K now you can but me down."

He didn't put her down.

"Troy?"

He smiled. He started to run around the stage while she giggled at his idea.

"Please put me down? I'm getting a laughing cramp." she laughed.

He put her down and they laughed. "Ready to go guys?" Troy asked and looked over at where everyone used to be standing. "Guys?" he called out

"When did they leave?" Sharpay asked herself out loud.

"Did they say bye?" Troy asked with a smile. He turned back to look at Sharpay and she had the same confused look on her face.

"Guess not. Oh well- they're probably at your house waiting for us." she grabbed her purse and sweater.

"Alright let's head over there." Troy made sure he had his stuff- especially his keys. "Ready?"

"Come on- the guys are going to get dressed up as girls. I'm so ready." She replied and smiled at Troy.

Troy loved her smile. And her laugh. And everything about her. He smiled back.

"What are you staring at?" she asked

"Your beauty." he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together and they left the school.

**Just a little shout out to reviews: **

**AshleyZac4life****: Thanks a lot! I'm definitely going to write a sequel to this. **

**pinkturtle****: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like it! And here's your update!**

**Chris tea xx****: Thanks! I thought it was a bit cute too! I know detention sucks! But Troy said 'It was worth it!' I love Troypay so I think they are adorable too!**

**Marri****: Thanks! I am going to write a sequel:):) Thanks for the compliment! I don't think I'm a very good writer but I just love to write fan fics! **

**Unlove You****: Thanks! Yup they got back together! Lol hope you liked this update! I know- it's sad how it's almost over. I never thought I'd get enough reviews to keep going! Thanks!**

**Stessa****: Thanks! I hope this chapter is well written! **

**Wow! I am so proud of myself. I just updated twice in two days! Whoo! Anyways like I said there's like 2 chapters left. Next chapter is basically going to be the Ryella one so that'll hopefully turn out ok! Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	16. Chap 16: Guys I mean girls!

**I'm lovin the reviews a lot! Thanks a bunch! This is the last chapter :(**

Sharpay and Troy drove to his house to see everyone waiting for them on his porch.

"Thanks for leaving us." Sharpay said sarcastically as they walked onto the porch

"You guys were acting all..lovey dovey." Chad said and shuttered at the memory of it.

"Anyways girls we have a job to do." Gabriella said.

"Wait when did you get here? Didn't Ryan give you a ride home?" Sharpay asked and pointed at Ryan.

"Yeah but then we realized that you guys were doing this today so we grabbed a video camera." Gabi answered and held up the camera.

"Nice thinking." Troy said and high fived her.

"Dude you're suppose to me on our side." Jason said and pointed to the guys- minus Ryan.

"Hey you guys are the idiots that made up this whole thing. You guys deserve this."

"Yeah- what goes around comes around." Sharpay added with a smile. "So guys girls let's go."

Taylor grabbed Chad, Kelsi grabbed Jason and Gabi grabbed Zeke. Sharpay followed them inside while Ryan and Troy waited outside.

"This should be good." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Definitely. I gotta see this." Troy agreed.

"Ok Tay can you pass me the blush?" Sharpay asked. Taylor handed her the blush. Sharpay was working on Zeke with Gabi, Taylor was working on Chad and Kelsi with Jason.

"Haven't you used enough already?" Zeke whined. Sharpay giggled and shook her head.

"No way. You need more." she applied some more blush while Zeke cringed.

"Eyeliner Shar." Taylor asked. Sharpay grabbed the black eyeliner and passed it to her.

"Taylorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Chad complained as Taylor laughed.

"Shut up. Don't move or I'll poke your eye." she carefully applied the eyeliner. "Chad don't blink."

"I can't help it. It's so close to my eye." he whined.

"Oh boo woo. Get over it Chad." Taylor hissed at him and continued putting the eyeliner on.

"Jas needs some lip gloss over here." Kelsi said with a giggle. "Can someone pass the watermelon flavored one over here?" she asked. Gabi looked through the many lip gloss tubes until she found the watermelon one.

"Oo here it is!" Gabi said excitedly. She threw it to Kelsi who caught it.

"Thanks!"

"Kels please don't do this." Jason begged. He didn't want to do this.

"It's your fault Jas. I'm sorry." Kelsi said with a smile. "Pucker your lips." she ordered

Jason rolled his eyes and puckered out his lips. Kelsi smiled and applied the lip gloss.

"Ok now kiss me." she said and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay shouted.

"What? I needed to get the extra lip gloss off." she said in defense

"You could have used a tissue." Sharpay said and put her hands on her hips.

"Well...why waste lip gloss?" she asked, knowing Sharpay would agree with her.

"OMG! Nice thinking!" Sharpay complimented and smiled, before working on Zeke again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So you gave Gabi a ride home?" Troy asked and nudged Ryan with a smile.

"Yes I did. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" he asked.

"Because you guys like each other that's why? So did anything happen?" Troy asked curiously

"Well we're going out for ice cream tomorrow night." Ryan said with a big grin on his face.

"That's great! Then when you guys get together we could double date!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Ryan said still with a smile.

"Fine." Troy sighed jokingly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

1 HOUR LATER

"Ok we're done!" Sharpay announced happily. The girls walked out on to porch. "Now I know it took a long time, but it's so worth it."

"Now Troy in a way the bet was a good thing. They look ridiculous." Taylor said and laughed as she looked back inside the house at the guys.

"Can we see them?" Ryan asked, wanting to laugh with them.

"Guys? I mean girls please step out here." Gabi giggled.

"Ok first here's Chadella." Chad walked out in a light purple sundress with white wedged sandals.

Troy and Ryan burst out in laughter.

"Now here's Jasella." Kelsi said with a laugh and Jason stepped out. He was wearing a red dress similar to the one Gabi wore in We're all in this together with red heels.

"That color looks nice on you Jase." Troy joked and Ryan laughed at his statement.

"Last, but definitely, not least here's Zekepay." Taylor announced. He didn't walk out. "Zeke if you don't get out here right now I'll kick you where it counts so hard that you won't be able to reproduce in the future." Taylor threatened. Zeke came running out of the house.

"Good choice." Taylor smiled at him.

He was wearing the dress that Sharpay wore in Bop to the Top with the matching shoes.

Ryan and Troy were on the floor laughing- literally. Sharpay took the lens cap off the camera and turned it on. "Ok guys start running around the block." Sharpay laughed.

"But we can't run in these heels." Jason complained.

This sent Troy and Ryan over the edge. They laughed so hard they had laughing cramps.

"Shut up." Chad hissed .

"How can we?" Ryan asked as he wiped his eyes dry.

"Well I guess you guys will have to walk." Gabi said with a smile

"And look- it's a nice sunny day which means people will be outside with their families." Taylor said, also with a smile.

"Even better!" Troy said and pumped his fist in the air.

"I hate you all." Chad said and started walking down the steps. He almost tripped down them. "How do you girls walk in these?"

"We're pros, girls are born to walk in them." Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.


	17. Chap 17: Friends

**Sorry! This was suppose to be with the last chapter!**

The guys walked down the pathway and started down the sidewalk. People gave them weird looks. Gabi and Taylor were following them with cameras.

"Stop looking at my butt." Chad hissed. Gabi and Taylor started giggling.

"I'm sorry Chadella but it looks nice in that dress." Gabi giggled and Taylor laughed super hard. "Tay focus the camera."

"Sorry. It's just too funny!" Taylor kept on laughing the entire time.

Some people whistled at them which made them turn their head in embarrassment. Gabi and Taylor let out a little giggle every now and then. They passed by the house for the first time.

"Hey foxy ladies. Can we get your numbers?" Troy yelled to them. Ryan and Troy burst out into laughter along with Gabi, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Nice butt!" Ryan played along. The guys glared at them which made it funnier to them. The girls didn't want to be too mean so they held in their laughter.

"You guys aren't funny." Chad hissed. Troy and Ryan stopped laughing and looked at each other. Once they did they burst out laughing again.

"One more time boys- I mean girls." Kelsi giggled. The guys rolled their eyes and continued walking with the girls close behind them.

"This is too funny." Sharpay said as she sat down on Troy's lap, looking towards the retreating guys.

"Agreed. And they're getting it on tape!" Troy said and put his arms around Sharpay's waist.

"So now what?" Ryan asked once the guys were out of view

"Now we wait Ry." Sharpay answered with a smile.

5 MINUTES LATER

5 minutes later they walked onto the front porch.

"My feet hurt." Jason complained. He ast down in a seat and took them off violently. He threw them across the porch.

"Hey! I love those shoes. Go pick them up!" Gabi demanded with a glare. Jason gulped nervously and picked them up and gave them to her. "Thank you!" she smiled

"Dang all this make up is weighing my face down." Chad said and wiped his face. He smudged all the make up across his face.

"Chadella, first off- you have no idea how stupid that sounded, second of all- you have a little mascara here." Sharpay said and pointed to her cheek.

Chad wiped his face trying to get all of the make up off. Only it spread even more.

"Come on. I have some make up remover up stairs for you guys." Taylor said and the girls went inside with the guys.

"Wow. This has been an interesting day." Troy sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"It sure has." Ryan agreed and waited for the girls to come out.

30 MINUTES LATER

"We're back to being dudes again!" Chad exclaimed as he walked out onto the porch with a basketball in his hands. He smiled as everyone else walked out behind him.

"It's feels good to be a man again!" Jason pumped his fist in the air happily.

"Should we show you the tape?" Taylor asked as a way to spoil their mood.

"NO!" they shouted.

"What do I do if my feet hurt?" Zeke asked as he sat down on the porch swing

"Soak them in hot water. It works like a charm." Kelsi smiled and everyone found a seat to sit down on.

"Thanks." the guys said in unison. The girls giggled and the guys laughed along.

"What a day guys!" Sharpay said and sat back down on Troy's lap. She sighed and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist like before.

"I know. This year was crazy guys." Gabi said and leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"But fun." Chad added with a smile.

"Shar?" Taylor asked. Sharpy opened up her 'resting' eyes and looked at Taylor.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." she said with a nervous look on her face.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Well all this year I've been a jerk to you. You're a lot nicer than I thought you were." she apologized. She really felt terrible.

"It's ok. I was a jerk too. But things have changed now. Friends?" she asked and held out her hand.

Taylor smiled and shook her hand. "Friends." she repeated.

"All of us: Friends?" Sharpay asked and looked at everyone.

"Yeah friends!" everyone said and shared a group hug.

She thought.

Well? How was that? I know it wasn't a very good ending but it's something! Can you just picture the guys dressed as girls?! Anyways I'll start the sequel sometime and I'll post another page to this story saying the details about it! So thanks for reading this story! I'm glad you liked it so much! Also I might be posting a different story as well so I'll tell you about it when I figured this out! My exams are almost over with so I'll post soon!! Thanks for your reviews! You guys rock:)


	18. Author's note!

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews! **

**1.) I just wanted to say thanks for everything guys! You guys rock!**

**2.) There will be a sequel called 'My Happy Ending?' It will take place during the summer time. (It won't be like the sequel to high school musical.)**

**3.) All I can say is all relationships will be put to the test! DRAMA!**

**4.) It will start with the date Ryan and Gabi go on. (Ice cream!)**

**Other than that thanks a bunch! I'll try to post the first chapter sometime this week. Again exams are going on so it will probably start this weekend! Sorry for the wait but I want to do my best on this! **

**Also the 'She thought' at the end of it was a mess up! Sorry about that! It was suppose to be:**

'_Like it was meant to be' she thought as she looked at her new friends._

**Sorry I couldn't fix it!**

**Toodles!**

**Zashleylove16**


End file.
